Origins Jexak 2: hollow skeleton
by ChaoticJexak
Summary: Jexak feels only guilt for his past. He seeks redemption, but the Organisation seems evil. there is something missing, and it's not just his heart. Iona.
1. Chapter 1

Jexak Awoke to find himself in another town.

"I hate travelling" He said. "Well, at least it's daytime…" He began to walk around, taking in the landmarks. "A mansion and a clock tower…" He observed, heading toward the former. On the way he noted that here too was desolate of all life. He sighed. "Am I doomed to walk forever alone?" He felt somewhat afraid-a feeling he'd never felt before, even when…..He couldn't remember. He tried to write his name…But what was it? Then he saw what he had written. IONA. He broke into tears. He was so full of sadness and guilt that he never noticed someone walk up to him. He quit sobbing, and the person handed him a tissue. It was a girl with black hair, wearing a cloak like him.

"I'm Xion. Never seen you at the castle, cutie..." She giggled

"Umm…I don't remember my name." Jexak replied.

"Oh, that's normal. The superior will give you a new one."

"Who?" But before he could continue, Xion Grabbed his hand and led him closer to the mansion.

The grounds were a shade of Verdant green and well-trimmed, but the mansion itself was another story. Ivy held the crumbling wall at siege, while dust patrolled the windows and rust attacked the drains. The doors were in immaculate condition, however. There was another cloaked person waiting at the rusty gate, with silver hair and orange eyes. Jexak tried to pull away. "Noo! That's Ansem!" He cried, but the man only chuckled.

"I am Xemnas, Overlord of the Organisation XIII!" Jexak quickly put two and two together.

"Pfft." He said in barely restrained laughter. "Mansex!" Xemnas gave him a look like 'I will kill you'

Xion clapped in delight. "I think that makes a new record!" She said smiling. Xemnas rolled his eyes and bade Jexak to step forth. The letters J-A-K-E appeared before him. Jexak recognised them as his own. Then they jumbled about to form Jexak.

"There, you will now be known as Jexak. I will notify the others in due time. You are number XIV, and so you will follow me." Xemnas ordered, ushering them all into the castle. He slapped Xion on the head. "If you laugh like that again…." He began.

Jexak was the first to enter. He was astonished. Even as a wreck, one could see the sophistication and Architectural genius. He was flabbergasted. "Whoa.." He said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Xemnas replied, entering the library. He pushed a book, and the shelf slid across to reveal a keypad. Xemnas typed in the code, and the bookcase rumbled into a slot in the floor-revealing a basement.

"Number XIII-2, you know how this works, right?" He said. "I'm off." He opened a portal and stepped through.

Xion saw Jexak was about to speak, and issue silence. "There will be plenty of time for questions.." She reassured him, and skipped into the basement. "Since you're a first timer, you cant use the portals like we can." She warbled "You need to go to a location first. This device will transport you to the castle." She pressed a button and a force field enveloped Jexak. A whirring sound was heard, and everything went black. "Must be their favourite colour." He sighed. He still had a million questions, and only one answer. I'M DEAD.


	2. Chapter 2: getting ahead in unlife

Jexak reappeared in an oval shaped room of white. There were sofas, a TV, a funny looking creature with no eyes and a bobble, many windows, and another cloaked guy with blue hair and an X-shaped scar who didn't seem at all phased by his sudden appearance. Jexak stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hmph." The blue haired guy snorted. "Another idiot." Jexak walked right up to him, meeting him in the eyes, and punched the blue haired guy right in the X.

"X marks the spot I believe. Don't call me an idiot." Jexak said and turned his back to him. The blue haired guy towered above in chibi-like rage.

"Siax, quit it. Don't be a douche all your life…" A red haired guy said. "name's Axel, new guy. Got it memorized?"

"Well, good morning, hothead." Siax glared at them both. Jexak glared back, and head-butted Siax. Jexak's head fell off and began rolling across the floor. "Well, this is new…." He said.

Siax simply smirked and walked back toward the head of the room. "Take crash test dummy there to the initiation, Axel. That's an order." Axel took the head and slammed it back on Jexak's body.

"It's upside down." Siax tittered. Jexak abruptly yanked his head to face the right way and stumbled after Axel.

Xion was traipsing around the castle, and heard crazy laughing. "Well, at least Vexen seems to be happy." She muttered and peered inside his lab.

"Finally, I created a guaranteed love potion! Now Larxene will respect me!" Vexen cried. Xion's eyes went wide. 'What is seen cannot be unseen…' she thought to herself.

Jexak climbed up to the desk marked XIV and sat down. He noticed there were 15 places, 14 whole numbers and Xion, number XIII ½ Jexak wondered why his newly made friend was a half.

"Attention all current members!" A klaxon called. "Make your way to the conference room, that is an order."

Jexak discovered that you could use this klaxon from any desk. A naughty thought popped into his head, courtesy of Seth Mcfarlane.

"Attention, all Restaurant customers." Jexak began. "Testicles. This is all." He nearly fell out of the chair laughing. Then 13 ½ eyes were fixed on him.

"LOL?" He said.

"Oh, boy, this is going to be a fun year." Axel declared with a smirk.

SORRY ITS SHORT. ITS MORE OF A LOL THAN ANYTHING ELSE


	3. Chapter 3: cleaning up

"Jexak, in consideration of your actions, we have come to the conclusion that you will be a valuable member in the communications field." Xemnas began. "You will be talking to people, utilising your-unique-Charisma." Xemnas handed him a slip of paper. 'I dare you to do that again' it read.

Jexak smiled at the threat, already planning revenge. Larxene saw the note and tutted. Jexak turned to leave. Lexaus stopped him holding out his arm.

"Of course, Your first mission is given by yours truly." Xemnas continued. "This will assess your abilities to their limits. The task….Pick up our dry cleaning."

Everyone laughed, except Xemnas

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" He yelled. Everyone went quiet. "This is a very dangerous mission, purely because the owner hates us. You Jexak will use your honeyed words to persuade him to hand over the laundry. Failing that, attack-but do not kill him. A word of warning: the owner is a black belt in Tiajitsu." To this Jexak raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds fun, I'll consider it." He said, walking off. Jexak decided to first scout out the area before handing in a note of resignation. Quite how they expected him to join like it was compulsory, he didn't know. He opened the door to the first room on the left-a bedroom. Jexak quickly noted this must be a residential block, therefore he would have a room if he joined up, which was a positive point. He walked on, passing 15 rooms-the last of which seeming somehow new. He paused. There was a room just ahead that seemed a little foreboding. He peered inside the ajar door, and saw Vexen in his lab. "Why is there no door here?" He asked Vexen.

"The door is right there…"

Jexak stifled a laugh. "It's not a door if it's A-JAR!" He fell over in humour. Vexen simply carried on with his work. Jexak shrugged and carried on searching the corridor, coming to a stop at the kitchen. He nodded, then moved onwards. He passed someone with blue hair reading an unusual book. He came to a lounge area, where Siax was waiting. Jexak approached him.

"I'll take the membership, and the job." He smirked. "But I get dibs on the blond chick."

Siax rolled his eyes. "You'll have a job with that…" He pivoted to the window. I assume by now you know how to use a portal. Just envision where you need to be, and a portal will be made."

Jexak tried it, and a corridor popped open. He stepped backwards in mute surprise.

"Go on, to your mission, Chaotic Warlord." Siax called after him as Jexak stepped through the portal.

Elsewhere in the infinite cosmos, a girl called Lopa was being hunted. She had always been a good girl, so why were they chasing her? On her 15th birthday too? It wasn't fair, it never was. She screamed as the creatures pursuing her ripped out her heart.

Jexak reappeared in Twilight town, outside the mansion. He had a map. Looking at it, he saw where the dry-cleaners was. He started on his way, and saw a cloaked figure passed out on the pavement-Xemnas looking over.

"Two in such a short time. Must be Christmas." Xemnas laughed.

This immediately began to creep Jexak out. "What happened?" He asked tentatively.

"Another soul has joined our rank."

"Who says they have to join the organisation?"

"I do!" Xemnas entered a slow rage. This mollusc clearly wasn't going to be easy to get rid of. He hoped that the crazy dry-cleaning guy would destroy him.

"Alright, over commanding dumnass." Jexak shrugged "It's your ball game-hahaha, ball game…" Jexak ambled off, suspicious of this leader. He saw the store in the distance. He sighed. 'just a day in paradise' he thought sarcastically. Jexak knocked on the door; finally reaching his destination.

"What?" Came a gruff voice. "I ain't open today!" The voice said venomously.

"I came to pick up order 275!" Jexak replied, quickly losing patience with this antisocial owner.

"Oh, great, that order…WELL YOU CAN GO F**K YOURSELF!" The owner quickly retrieved a shotgun and pointed it at Jexak's head. He fired, and Jexak's head rolled to the floor.

"Oh, well done, robin hood!" Jexak mocked. "Now I have to put my head back on…"

The store owner began whimpering in fear. "Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE!" HE yelled, firing off shots madly. Jexak was surprised at the lack of accuracy as he returned his head to its place. "Just give me the Cloaks, whacko." Jexak sighed submissively. The owner quickly rushed to the back room, pulling out a ton of suits. Jexak shook his head, taking the clothing from the man. "See? Was that so hard?" Jexak left the man to his insanity, and portaled back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Reset

Jexak came back into the castle with the biggest grin-much to Xemnas' disbelief. He handed the Dry-cleaning to Siax, who was equally surprised but nonetheless happier about it than his master.

"Well, I guess you succeeded." Saix said with a nod. "I'll send these to the laundry. Xolpa!" A cloaked figure dashed from behind a plant pot to retrieve the clothes, only to rush off again. "I think she's shy…" Siax sighed.

"Well, she certainly wasn't when she was trying to kill me." Xemnas scoffed. He walked off, leaving Jexak to obtain his next task.

"Jexak, your next job will be shopping." Siax gave him a list. "I assume you will need these for your room, so I would suggest you purchase some with a style that suits you." Saix handed him a bag of Munny. "This is the currency used by ourselves, the shops in town, and by the Moogle salespeople."

Jexak shook his head. "Alright, I'll do just that. Let's see a bed, sofa, chair, desk, computer, wardrobe, and shelving. Okay, these seem fair enough." Jexak opened a portal and stepped through. It was still morning in Twillight town. "wow, does this place ever have night?" He wondered.

Xolpa shut the door of the oddly large Laundry room. She walked for about 10 metres to find the 'cleaned cloaks' section. She hung up what she had and walked back toward the door. Locked. She banged on the door. "Hey, I'm locked in!" She cried. There was a sign she had never noticed before. It read 'to exit, use rear door' Xolpa sprinted to the back of the room, and pried open this rear door, which lead to a narrow balcony and another sign. This one read 'Trollolololol, fooled ya! Axel'. Xolpa frowned, she didn't get the joke. She decided to look up from the ledge but fell. She was now holding on for dear life, when a winch lowered and scooped her into a room above.

"Hiya, new gal!" Axel smiled and winked. Xolpa began to glow with light. "Stop please." She blushed. "Thanks…. I think." She added, exiting Axel's room. She wondered why she was now effectively a torch. She ducked into another room. There was a man with pink hair-wearing no clothes. Xolpa quickly edged out. She decided to never do that again-who knows what cannot unsee moments she would witness. Suddenly, an announcement was called over the tannoy. "All members report to Grey area!". Xolpa would have preferred not to go to a public meeting, but she knew she had to.

Jexak had bought some perfect furnishings, all with a feudal Japanese design. He didn't know why, but they seemed to call to him. The computer was an Apple Mac, naturally. He also bought a tuxedo for when he would go out in public. He opened a portal.

Xolpa sighed and pulled out her cellphone. "Xolpa! This is an important meeting!" Xemnas snapped. Xolpa let out an 'eep' and dropped the phone.

"Now,as amny will already know, we were all dead, and then poof! We're back. Anyone know why?" Xemnas asked.

"Because we had potato clones?" Demyx offered.

"Reset button?" Xigbar shrugged

"OOH. OOOH!" Roxas held up a hand. "Interdimensional fluxation!"

"Did Axel tell you to say that?" Zexion frowned, then returned to his Lexicon.

"I agree with Xigbar." Vexen said sternly. " I had one installed weeks before the incident. It contains our nobody DNA." Everyone else was at a loss for words. Jexak walked in with a smug expression and a cheerful gait. "Good day to you all! What's the discussion here at Idiot corp. then?" He smirked.

"We were discussing recent events." Xemnas snarled. "And we still are. Sit." Jexak sat, seeing that Xolpa was staring at him with huge purple eyes. "Jexy, why you so happy?" She asked. Jexak was taken aback by this. "errr…I just got stuff for my room."

"lucky. I don't get no'tin." She pouted. "Anyways, what were we…"

"Oh, yeah, the reset thing." Luxord smiled, shuffling his cards. "I think someone accidently pressed it. A happy accident, I'd say." Jexak considered this. 'reset button…' "okay, and…?" He finally said.

"Well, and we are counting our lucky charms for that." Zexion rolled his eyes. "Nothing more, nothing less. In other news, more heartless have been sighted in Port Royale."

"Hmmmn. Vexen, you will explain the heartless to Jexak and Xolpa, and then Axel, you show them the ropes of combat." Xemnas ordered.

"Why am I the goddamn teacher?" Vexen snapped.

"Because you act like an old man?" Roxas smiled. "How dare you…" Vexen tried to keep calm.

"Alright, I'll give them the 101. But this is the last time…"

Vexen's lab-after a long and boring lesson.

Jexak and Xolpa had fallen asleep, heads touching. Axel came zooming in.

"Wakey Wakey!" He yelled. Xolpa woke up first, and began to light up again. "Oh, err…." She giggled. "sorry Jexy?" Jexak stirred slowly. "Xolpa?" He said drowsily. Axel stood between them, slipping his head real close. "you ready, peeps?" He smirked.


	5. Chapter 5: Royale pain

Jexak and Xolpa followed Axel out of the portal. "Wow, this Port is about as Royal as what I saw in Vexen's lab…" Jexak muttered. Axel smirked. "Yeah, it's a dump. But that's probably because of all the pirates." He shrugged. Xolpa had wandered up to a clothes shop and was peering inside the window. Axel rolled his eyes. "Girls." He scoffed, dragging Xolpa away by the hood.

Jexak spotted a few black shadows in a courtyard. He pointed them out to Axel, he summoned his Chakras. "Thems heartless alright, Jex." Axel smiled. "Showtime." He added, jumping over the fence. Xolpa followed, unsure of how to fight. A shadow bounded toward her, then a bolt of fire erupted from her hands, "Eeep!" She exclaimed, trying to get rid of the fire before her palms burnt to a crisp. Jexak saw a lamppost and grappled on with a firm gauntlet. He catapulted himself into the fray, landing on a mass of shadows with a resounding thwack. Axel applauded this. "Sweet moves, dude!" He smirked. Xolpa had now realised that she had made the flames and tried something different. Within moments, a few shadows jumped about madly, seemingly blinded. Xolpa squealed in delight. "Yay, I did it! But what did I do…" She paused as stronger heartless Vexen had called soldiers appeared. Axel grinned and layed down the pain on the newcomers, each bursting into flames as he threw his Chakras. Jexak wondered what his odd power was, and out of the ground popped a skeleton with a knife. "Cool." Jexak nodded smugly. He sent it to attack the soldiers, but it was quickly overcome. Jexak tried again, and this time 5 undead servants answered his call. He noted that each bore the nobody symbol, and all bore weapons. These were defeated easily, but did a good job at swarming the Heartless. Jexak focused harder, and a single zombie rose up. Jexak surmised that this zombie would be much more resilient than a skeleton, but it bore no weapon. He rightly assumed though that a zombie's brute force would more than make up for its lack of armament. He smiled as the Zombie took out at least two of the Soldiers. "Okay, time for something else." He said, focusing specifically on zombies. Three emerged, all carrying swords. Jexak ordered them to charge and easily wiped out the remaining heartless. But they were replaced by what is known as a Large Body, a fat heartless that is immune to physical attack from the front. Luckily they are slow, and Xolpa blinded it for an even easier kill.

Axel smiled at them both. "Well, I see you two have gotten the hang of things." He said, his Chakras now gone. Jexak and Xolpa followed him out to the Port itself. Xolpa pointed out an odd Blue swirl In the sky. It was glowing and pulsating, and Locals had gathered to witness this nightmarish spectacle. Axel turned away. "Too many people." He sighed. Xopla smiled. "Well, it is bright. I'm sure if it got a little brighter people would be unable to see us." She winked. Xolpa used her power to blind them and ambled into the port. Axel sighed and pulled a camera from his pocket, and took a photo. "Ok, we have to go before they realise what's goin on." He whispered as a cannonball whizzed past-hitting the buildings behind them. Axel opened up a portal. "Quick!" He whispered urgently. They all entered, and back they went to the castle.

Axel reported the events to Siax, who gradually became more astonished as the recount went on. At one point he glanced to Jexak, then Xolpa. Siax ushered the two rookies over. "I can't believe that you three actually discovered something of interest!" He exclaimed. "I've had reports of these 'rifts' showing up all over the place since the reset. I believe it may be linked to the dimensional damages following master Xemnas's flight from Sora a few weeks back, 'but we don't talk about that, ok?'. I'll have Vexen do some more research. As for you two, you are dismissed for the remainder of the day. Be up first thing tomorrow."

Vexen looked at the results of the last rift scan. They were amazing. Huge amounts of displaced energy rippled within-enough to tear a person apart. But a Gummi ship should be able to pass through to the other side, and what he supposed was there was mind-blowing. Vexen theorised that beyond these rifts were other galaxies previously inaccessible and likely were now flooded with heartless. Vexen e-mailed this to the Superior who replied with an E-raspberry. Vexen fumed at the insult. Jexak sniggered. Hacking was so easy these days it was unreal. He posted again, mocking Vexen's lack of social skills. Vexen quickly twigged that something was amiss. Jexak aborted and erased the evidence. Vexen logged out of his computer and met Xemnas in the Grey area. He bowed, and Xemnas rolled his eyes. "I see you have finally figured out how to further investigate these rifts." He stared at the scientist with an unfeeling expression. Xolpa walked by, trying to eavesdrop in on the conversation. Xemnas shooed her off and she bumped into Xigbar. "Oh. S-sorry sir." She mumbled as Xigbar shot her a cold look. He softened and laughed heartily. "You shoulda seen yer face!" He smiled a toothy grin. "Oh, that's priceless." He added, wiping a tear from his eye." Xolpa smiled uneasily and walked on, hoping not to be met by anyone else. Jexak used his time more wisely, searching Vexen's rift files evidence of his homeworld. But he found no mention of any specific worlds, let alone his own. He sighed and went to rest until the next morning.


End file.
